Alexis Terry
Alexis Marie '''Terry, most notable known by ring name '''Alexis Terry is an English born professional wrestler, commentator, television presenter, and former model currently working for independent wrestling company Galveston Island Wrestling, where she is the current reigning Undisputed Champion. In professional wrestling, Terry is a two time world champion having held the Total Wrestling Entertainment World Championship once and the Galveston Island Wrestling Undispiuted Championship once. Terry is also a former TWE Divas Champion and a former two time GIW Legacy Championship, her first reign lasting over a hundred days making her the longest reigning Legacy Championship in company history. Early life Alexis Marie Terry was born June 20, 1980 in Newcastle, England to mother Victoria Terry and father William Terry, who at the time, was a striker for English football' team Chelesa. At age 6, Alexis competed in her first beauty pagent. By age 10, Alexis had competed in over a hundred pagents and won the title of "Little Miss England". Alexis graduated from Sacred Heart High School in 1998 and went on to become a professional model. In 2005. Terry was named the most beautiful woman in England by modelmayhem.com Alexis was introduced to professional wrestling by longtime friend of the Terry family Danny Givens. Givens trained Alexis at the London based wrestling school and independent promotion Limitless. Alexis made her professional debut in 2010 and soon competed all over England for various promotions. Alexis soon talked her adopted sister Eliza Gray into training with the promotion. In Early 2011, Terry signed a contract with Total Wrestling Entertainment. Wrestling career Total Wrestling Entertainment (March 2011 - August 2011) On April 4, 2011, a video was posted on the official website of Total Wrestling Entertainment hyping the debut of Alexis Terry. On the same day, Alexis made her debut at the SlamMania III event. She competed in a divas battle royal to determine the number one condentender for the Divas Championship. Terry made it to the final two of the match but was eliminated by Amber Stevens. The following week, Alexis Terry and Trinity defeated Amber Stevens and Destiniy Lagos Knight when Terry scored the pin on Knight. In May 2011, Terry was drafted to the returning Friday Night Showdown brand during the TWE Draft. Alexis defeated Endee Leights on the June 10th, 2011 addition of Showdown to become the number one contender for the Divas Championship. After winning the Divas Championship, Alexis would go on to be the last Divas Champion in TWE history before TWE retired the belt in August 2011. Alexis asked for her release from the company in August 2011. Extreme Wrestling Syndicate ( August 2011) Alexis signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Syndicate in August 2011. Alexis made her in ring debut competiting in a tournament to determine the first ever EWS World Champion but lost in the first round. Alexis would then go on to work as the color commentator for EWS for a short period before the company would fold. Return To Total Wrestling Entertainment (2011) Alexis returned to Total Wrestling Entertainment in early September under a new contrct. Alexis would returned to Enigma and win the World Championship during a one night beat the clock challenge on the September 25th, 2011 relaunch of Enigma. She quickly become involved in an on screen feud with Tyler Page and Chase Anderson over "Unsafe Working Conditions". In October it was reported that Terry was asked to enter rehab for an off screen fight with then CEO Chase Anderson over Terry showing up to an episode of Enigma intoxicated. She refused and was later released from her contract and stripped of the World Championship. Galveston Island Wrestling (2011 - present) Alexis Terry signed her GIW contract in late December and quickly debuted on the GIW's weekly television program Revolt, where she defeated Brody Harper in her first match. Alexis would quickly become on screen allies with Aspen Chaud, one of Galveston Island Wrestling's top stars. Over the course of two weeks, Alexis would pick up wins that would put her in contention for the Galveston Island Wrestling Legacy Championship. On January 15, 2012 at the GIW Supershow "Malice", Alexis would capture the Legacy Championship by defeating then champion Faith Simpson. Alexis would go on to feud with Beck Ramsey and Cassidy Hightower for much of February and March over Ramsey, who Alexis showed much interest in on television. Alexis will defend her Legacy Championship at "Exile" in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Beck Ramsey, in a rematch from the previous months Supershow "Retaliation", which ended in a draw. Alexis would later go on to hold the Legacy Championship for over a hundred days before losing it to Hayden Carter at International X. The following Monday she would regain the Legacy Championship beating Hayden on an epsidoe of Monday Night Revolt to earn her second Legacy Championship. At Aggressive Expansion Alexis would once again drop the Legacy Championship in a match against Lokie Lindsay. Alexis emerge in an on screen relationship with at the time real life boyfriend Ryan Cavallari leading to the couple being married on an episode of Revolt only for it to be revealed that Ryan was seeing then ally Aspen Chaud. This led to Alexis attacking Aspen, thus ending International Glamour. Terry would compete in a series of matches leading to her being named the number one contender for the Undisputed Championship. At Category 5, Alexis defeated Alex Castellanos to earn her first reign as Undisputed Champion. Personal life Terry was born and raised in England, and is of Moroccoan descent. She is an avaid lover of the English football team Newcastle United. In Wrestling Finisher(s) ''- Most Glamorous Moonsault Ever (2009 - Present)'' - Glam-Go-Round (2012 - Present) Signature Moves - Flawless Victory '' - Superkick - Shining Wizard - DDT - Sharpshooter - Drangon Sleeper - European Uppercut - Running Knee into cornered opponent - Swinging Neckbreaker Nicknames "Englands Most Glamorous Export" (2011–Present) "The Queen" The Longest Reigning Legacy Champion In History" Theme Music ''"Tear The World Down" By We Are The Fallen) "Kiss My Lips" By Dev Featuring Fabolous "Paparazzi" By Lady Gaga Championships and Accomplishments ''- Total Wrestling Entertainment TWE World Heavyweight Champion 1x TWE Divas Champion 1x TWE Bombshell of the Year 2011 TWE Diva Of The Month June 2011 TWE Diva Of The Month July 2011 TWE Diva Of The Month October 2011 - Galveston Island Wrestling '' GIW Undisputed Champion 1x GIW Legacy Champion 2x Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters from England